Visual aid devices, such as binoculars or night vision viewing devices provide imagery of objects that may difficult to detect with the naked eye. Some visual aid devices may include video cameras that generate an electrical signal representative of an object and a display that converts the electrical signal into an image to be viewed by its user. Visual aid devices such as these may include image processing systems that perform various algorithms on the electrical signal, such as fast Fourier transforms (FFTs), to increase the sharpness or other characteristics of the generated image.